Guess the real me…
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: Misaki’s own game… Tsubasa plays it for the hundredth time… can he guesses it right? MisakiTsubasa


Disclaimer: I am very poor to own GA…

A/N: my first MisakiTsubasa and first break from HotaruRuka… anyways I would like to make-bati to my ever curly friend Ruel… hope you can read this and enjoy… oh, and to my readers… you guys make my heart smile when I knew some liked my previous fics… anyways… I pray you guys would like this…

---

Guess the real me…

---

"Hey, Tsubasa…" a girl voice interrupted his slumber. "Hey… wake up… I want to speak to you…" the said girl shook his form.

"What now, Misaki?" he glared at her as he brought his head away from her shoulder. "It better be important…" he sighed as he rubbed all sleepiness away from his blue eyes.

"I dare you, to guess who would be the real me…" she smiled. "If you guess right I will do one favor from you… and if you don't you would do one favor for me…" she finished.

"Misaki, we have done this many times… I can't get it right so give up, I am still sleepy…" Tsubasa groggily said.

"But we were sleeping for 3 hours straight… I am not tired anymore…" Misaki stated. "Please Tsubasa… please… I am just bored…"

"What if I don't want to play?" Tsubasa murmured. His brain was aching due to her voice.

"Puh-lease…" Misaki pouted, she knew Tsubasa quite well that he will eventually break. Her reddish brown eyes pleaded cutely at him.

"Alright…" he answered defenselessly.

"Yey!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Start it now, so I can continue my sleep…" he looked at her as she began to use her Alice, Duplication of self. Tsubasa saw four Misaki in front of him.

"Yes…" the Misaki in the farthest left answered.

"Okay… Misaki, Misaki, Misaki… hmmm…" he pointed at the one in the farthest right. "Are you the real Misaki?"

"Nope…" she laughed merrily as she disappeared.

"So then, are you?" his finger traveled to the middle one. She smiled sweetly as she stood up.

"I am sorry Tsubasa… you are wrong…" just like the first one it poof-ed away.

It was left with two. They look alike, very much alike. Of course it was her Alice. He must choose the left or the right? Tsubasa let a sigh escape from his mouth. His reputation was at stake. If he got it wrong, what things might Misaki want him to do? Wash her laundry or make him bald… he was in deep trouble. Tsubasa was starting to loose hope but he saw one thing that differ the two. Only the real Misaki can have that.

"Who is prettier then?" he teased. He already knew who the real one is, but he decided to play with her.

"I am not falling for that trick…" she smirked. Misaki will do anything to make Tsubasa her one day slave.

"I presume that you're the real Misaki… am I right?" he pointed at the one at the right.

"How did you know?" her head dropped suddenly as she moped.

"I guessed. And I decided that you would be my slave for today…" Tsubasa brilliantly smirked.

"B-but…" she stammered.

"I order you to sleep with me…" he commanded as he patted the place beside him.

"S-sleep with y-you?" Misaki blushed at the thought of it.

"No, I meant… you will sleep beside me. I don't want to sleep with you! I'm still 14!" he exclaimed, as he too, blushed.

"Oh alright…" Misaki sighed. She has nothing to do but obey. "Oh, and before we sleep… I want to know… how you knew… I am sure you suck at guessing… it was kind of impossible for you to get it right…"

"I saw a strand of my hair in your hair… this one…" he said as he pulled it away from her tresses. "It was standing out pretty well…"

"How come that got in my hair? Oh… when we were sleeping a while ago… you were leaning on me…" she deduced. "Ha! Your hair is already falling! Tsubasa at age 14, going bald! Oh, gosh Tsubasa you're getting old…" she laughed happily.

"Shut up… I thought I ordered you to sleep?" he questioned as he closed his eyes seeking for slumber.

"But, Tsubasa… your hair is falling… aren't you worried… you might be hairless tomorrow… hahaha… I can't wait to see you with no hair!" Misaki continued. "… oh my god… I must tell this to the others… especially Mikan! She might go gaga over this issue! And your enemies might as well leave you alone, because your old for fights… hahaha!" and she continued.

Her endless blabber was getting on his nerves. He just wanted peace for he can sleep. But look her, she was interrupting all peace. Tsubasa can't even shut her up. He thought of one thing that, maybe, can shut her mouth. But she might scream… oh what the heck she was his slave…

And he sealed his mouth over hers.

Peace at last… or maybe not…

"Why you! You pervert!"

---

A/N: I know that the 'kissing the other to shut them' part is all over other fanfics but I can't stop myself from loving this pair… and also not forget HotaruRuka! Anyways thanks for dropping by… hope you guys liked it… oh on your way out… tell me what you think…


End file.
